Valentine's Day!
by NineSoul
Summary: AU. Sequel to my story New Year's Eve! It's Valentine's Day and Sanji knows it. Buuuut, Zoro doesn't. Nuff said. Rated for language and suggestions !


Hiyas! I had intended to uplaod this on the 7th, but... Oh, well! Finished on the *checks date really quick* 10th, and uploaded whenever FanFiction stops being an asshat and lets me log in. This is a more sequel-ish thing to New Year's Eve! with a not-so-sneaky reference and all that. Enjoy!

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Coffee?"

"Coffee."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"See ya."

"See y- wait, what?" Sanji switched off the stove and turned to Zoro. "Where are you going?"

The swordsman looked around, clueless. "To... work. Right? I mean, it's only Tuesday, and school's... out, hey, am I missing something?" Zoro questioned the look he was receiving from Sanji; A sort of gawking glare. The cook's visible eye went wide and he shook his head from side to side subtly.

"You... Never mind. Just go to work. Be back before late, because I have the whole day off and I don't want to spend it alone." Sanji said, waving a dismissive hand. Zoro raised an eyebrow. "You have the whole day off? Why?"

The random breakfast Sanji was making let out a fizzling gurgle noise, and Sanji's shoulders tensed. "No reason." He answered, quickly. Feeling the weight of the swordsman's silence, Sanji began to explain himself, "Me and the old fart got in an argument again. I've been temporarily fired."

At that point, Zoro had been so silent, Sanji was almost sure that he was alone. Slowly, the cook peeked over his shoulder through a curtain of hair. Zoro was leaning against the door way looking pointedly at Sanji. "What are you still doing here? You gonna keep your brats waiting?" Sanji asked, shedding his apron and retrieving a bowl from the cabinets.

Zoro shrugged. "Okay. I'll be back at six-ish if I come straight here." Zoro said, approaching Sanji. "See you later." He kissed the cook on the cheek, admittedly not his target, and started towards the door.

"God, you make me feel like a damn housewife or something."

"You? Never." Zoro laughed. The door opened and shut shortly afterward.

Somehow, those words brought an indescribable feeling to Sanji's chest. Empty, almost. Strange, since, of course, he didn't want to be seen as a housewife. He was a man, for Heaven's sake. _Maybe it's because Zoro forgot what today is? Of course! That's it. Wait, why in the hell does he think school's out for today? We were told about this two weeks ago, so, he even prepared a morning class, but, he doesn't fucking remember what day it is?_ Sanji fumed to himself.

"Okay, class, break for lunch. You have fifteen minutes, spend it wisely. That means no vandalism." Zoro said, pointing his *Bokuto at a pair of troublesome students. "Hai, Sensei!" They laughed. Zoro thanked goodness that most of his students' parents didn't sit in on classes, because he was about to lose his shit on those fucking twelve-year-olds. Mini-felons, he called them.

"Umm, Sensei?"

Zoro dropped the towel he was using to wipe sweat from his face as he turned around. One of his students, a relatively talented little girl, was rocking from the balls of her feet to her toes. "What is it?" Zoro asked, wanting to take his fifteen minutes without children.

The little girl, whom he believed was named Ami, stared up at him through her eyelashes. "My Mommy helped me make this for you!" She boasted, grinning. She revealed a crooked red paper cut-out she'd been hiding behind her back. "It's a heart for you, because I like you, Sensei! Your class is funnest!" She announced, before running off to eat lunch with a group of older girls.

Zoro observed one side of the paper covered in odd spots of glitter-glue. He flipped the heart over, and it read 'Love Ami' in handwriting that was definitely her Mother's. He didn't see the significance of a paper heart, or why it required the child's 'love'. But, it was a gesture, by a little girl no less, that he knew would hurt her feelings if he turned down.

As he folded the heart in half and put it in his bag, Zoro pulled out his cell phone. One missed text. '_Don't get lost. I don't want a repeat of New Year's.'_ Zoro frowned. "As I recall, you enjoyed New Year's..." He mumbled as he texted. "And, I won't."

Sanji sighed. He was so fucking bored. His friends were busy, his boyfriend was teaching a bunch of snotty brats how to swing a stick, and he couldn't even work. All he could do was leave the house. Hanging out in Zoro's house when he wasn't there was saddening. It was so lonely.

He had to fix that. He had to be in high spirits by the time Zoro came home. Or, well, he could go back to his own house... But, he was only exploring options that appealed to him. So, for sure he had to be happy, otherwise Zoro would think he was some emotional girl or something. Which, he wasn't, and he'd kick anyone's ass six ways to Sunday if they even thought that.

Not knowing exactly where he would go, Sanji grabbed his wallet and started out into the world. Wherever his destination, he decided, it was more exciting than sitting at home on a Holiday like that.

As his students filed out of the dojo, Zoro leaned against the wall watching his cell phone. He was staring at his background, (being a picture of Sanji that he took in secret), and thinking. Not always the best thing for him, but, he did try. There was something he just didn't get. _What was that weirdness this morning?_

Of course the cook had told him it was nothing, or, at least, didn't seem very bothered. But it always made Zoro a little concerned when Sanji acted weird. Not normal weird, like he always is, but, like he's keeping something to himself. Something that, whether of major or minor importance, made a difference to Sanji. Zoro hated that he would keep those things to himself.

It was weird, too, like he expected me to know it this time... Well, he always expects me to know what's bugging him, and that makes it worse when I don't. Asking doesn't work. Maybe I could narrow it down? It's not any kind of month-aversary or some shit like that. I'm pretty sure it's not his birthday... Maybe we made a date for today? My class wouldn't have interrupted that unless we made plans for lunch. We don't really do that... Okay, what, then? I don't fucking kn-!

"Sensei!" A chorus of voices called. Zoro looked up from his phone to see half of his female students standing a few yards down the sidewalk. "Happy Valentine's Day!" They all shouted in the best unison that could be achieved by girls their age. "Ah, Happy Valentine's Day." Zoro replied. His students took off towards their homes, laughing and talking amongst themselves.

For a while he watched the children running, wondering why they would be so happy about such a simple Holiday. A Holiday that he didn't really care for, in any case. _I mean, really, what's the point? Most people don't even have anyone to celebrate wi... th... Oh, fuck._

The sun was beginning to set on the town and Sanji didn't even care. Partly because he was already on his way home, and partly because he was in a sour mood. Everyone and their second cousin's grandparents decided to go out as couples, and Sanji was damn tired of being the only person alone in a crowd.

He was trying to focus on being not to broken up about such a small Holiday, but, God damn it! It was supposed to be his and Zoro's, not every fucker except his and Zoro's Holiday! _How can't they get that? Stop making me fucking feel worse..._

As he watched couples pass him, laughing and holding hands, Sanji wondered if he and Zoro would be that happy. Well, perhaps not publicly, of course they had agreed that P.D.A was disgusting, but, in secret. When it's just them, wouldn't they enjoy themselves? Would Zoro buy him candy and fluffy stuffed animals to make fun of the day, and would Sanji treasure them anyway? Sanji didn't know what Zoro would do, or if he even knew how much Valentine's Day affected him. All Sanji knew was he missed his Zoro.

But, if Zoro didn't remember, he was going to kick his Marimo ass, and then... And, then... Then, he wasn't sure.

"Sanji! *Tada ima!" Zoro called, kicking his shoes off at the door. He dropped his bag, although with a bit of caution, against the wall and hurried into the kitchen. Sanji wasn't in the kitchen, which Zoro found odd, but, he kept looking. "Hey! Shit cook, where are you hiding?" He received no answer to his calls.

"Sanji!" Zoro called, peeking into the un-used guest room, just in case. Nothing. _He must be mad at me._ Zoro thought, sighing and banging his head against the wall. _How do I fix this...?_ Zoro closed his eyes in thought. **_That_** could work...!

Sanji fumbled with his key in the darkness. He could _swear_ the sun only just began setting a moment ago, but it was black as pitch out. When the lock finally cooperated, Sanji was less than calm about getting in the house quickly.

Leaning his back against the door, Sanji called. "Tada ima. Zoro, are you here?" Sanji looked around as he took off his coat and shoes. After a moment of silence, he whispered, "Guess not." He had really hoped not to be alone at home, especially at Zoro's home. There wasn't much that he could do if Zoro didn't want to be home. He could call him, but... then, he would be calling him, appearing clingy. And, Zoro may not have even realized the date. That would suck. Sanji wasn't sure how it got that bad, but, he had really been looking forward to Valentine's Day. So much for that.

What really got him, though, was that he didn't care about Valentine's Day at all until he was with Zoro. Of course he always made chocolates for the ladies, but, that was a given. He did it as a courtesy, and he asked them out, but, Sanji never really minded being alone on Valentine's day. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Sanji shook his head as he went into the kitchen. He noticed the clock on the wall claiming it was only almost seven at night, but, to him, it felt like he'd been up for ages. He just wanted to go to bed, and he wasn't terribly hungry, it was just his habit to make something for Zoro to eat so he wouldn't end up with some crap dinner and a bottle of sake as his only meal of the day.

God, I hope he remembered lunch today. He skipped breakfast, and I didn't make him a bento because I thought he'd be here... He's not very pleasant when he's hungry... Better not have gone out drinking, the asshole!

Sanji slammed a pan down on the stove top and stomped over to the fridge. He yanked the door open and pulled out the stuff he'd need for the dish he'd decided to make with perhaps a little too much angry enthusiasm. It made the job go faster, Sanji noticed, so he tried to hold on to anger as his dominant feeling.

After a few minutes, though, standing over the sizzling pan full of food, Sanji's anger-creased forehead slowly became smooth, and his frown evened out into a straight line. He couldn't be angry about something that Zoro didn't even know about. Before he could allow himself to feel anything about the situation he really needed to give the swordsman some slack and tell him what the matter was.

Easier said than done.

Sanji sighed and cut off the stove. He pulled out a plate and dumped all the food onto it for Zoro. After staring at it for a moment, he pulled out some plastic wrap and covered the plate of food, just in case Zoro didn't get home quickly.

Sanji neatly wrote down what time he made the food on a green post-it and stuck it to the plastic wrap that was clouding with steam. '_Made this at 7:12. Eat something, Marimo.'_ He deliberated putting an additional note on there, something mushy like, 'p.s. I missed you today~ xox'. That would really mess Zoro up.

Looking around, checking to see if the coast was clear, Sanji scrawled the sappy line on the paper below his previous note. No matter how sour his mood was, Sanji smiled at his own note. It wasn't something he normally did, but, it was kind of... fun. Not in the 'fucking with Zoro's mind' sort of way. Sanji didn't know in what way it was fun, but, he knew he would be writing future girlish notes.

The cook nodded to himself as he read his note over a few more times. Deciding he'd done all he was going to do in a day, Sanji left the kitchen and went to Zoro's bedroom. As he unbuttoned his shirt, he briefly wondered if he should sleep in the guest room. _Would that be overkill? I mean, I do want to be near Zoro... Okay, no guest room. Smells like moth balls anyway._

Sanji slipped out of his dress shirt and pants, folding them up neatly and putting them on the floor beside the bed. He hadn't really worn them except for when he went out earlier, so they were still clean enough to wear again.

Wearing only his t-shirt and a pair of boxers that he wasn't sure were his own, Sanji climbed under the covers, turned out the lights and did his best to get to sleep.

"I'm home!" Zoro shouted, slamming the door behind himself and barely slowing down enough to kick his shoes off. He skidded into the kitchen and looked around._ Why do I always check the kitchen first?_ He wondered, before noticing a single plate of food on the counter top. His stomach let out a growl, somehow taking over his eyes to know that there was relief sitting just a few steps away. However, Zoro's mind wasn't ready to eat. It wanted Sanji.

Zoro lifted up the boxes in his arms and put them on the table. He wasn't sure why he bought so much, but, his quick little purchase turned into stacks of boxes filled with random Valentine-ish items. It was probably too much, but, he didn't know how mad Sanji was at him.

"Hey! Are you here?" Zoro called, abandoning Mt. Valentine on the table, and starting into the depths of the household. Every time Zoro opened the door to an empty room, his heart sank just a little bit more. What if Sanji made the food for him and then just left? He did have his own home after all.

Zoro slammed the last door open and looked around the dark room. "Sanji?"

"Nnn... What...? Asshole..." Zoro gasped at the sleepy voice that didn't have any particular origin. With less-than-optimum grace, Zoro stumbled towards the bed. His eyes had barely adjusted to the darkness, so all he could see was a rough outline of what could be a person or a grizzly bear.

"Sanji?"

"Whaaaaa... t?"

The blobbish form on the bed shifted so Zoro could see it a little better. He sat down on the bed in a spot he was sure wasn't Sanji and reached out for something that was. Zoro felt something soft and warm. Sanji's skin, he knew. Not so much by the soft and warm, but, by the; "Jesus! Zoro you're fucking cold!"

Sanji sat upright and rubbed the spot on his neck where Zoro had touched with his frozen hand. Still rather sleepy, Sanji gathered up the blanket and tossed it at Zoro. "Sorry." Zoro apologized through the blanket.

"Wha' time is it?" Sanji asked, leaning forward against blanket-Zoro.

"... Er... Night time?"

"Oh, really?" Sanji snorted, tired, but still sarcastic. "Well, **Okaeri."

Zoro squished the blanket up and tossed it aside. "Tada ima. I have something to tell you." Zoro said, placing his still ice-block hands on Sanji's sides and pushing him back. "Oh my God, Zoro, were you hanging out in the freezer?" The cook rubbed up and down Zoro's arms, making a mental note to get him shirts with long sleeves.

"Heh. No, I was outside." Zoro smiled. He leaned down and put his nose against Sanji's neck, causing him to gasp. "Now you're making me cold, bastard!"

The swordsman laughed. He was pretty sure he wasn't making the cook any less mad at him, but it was no less than entertaining to mess with a groggy Sanji. Zoro pushed Sanji's shirt up to his neck, exposing his belly, and grinned at him. If at all possible, Zoro thought he saw Sanji pale a little bit. "H-hey! You said you have something to tell me! So, what is it?"

"Oh, yeah. Well... Happy Valentine's day..." Zoro mumbled, averting his eyes. _Stupid Valentines, interrupting my fun_.

As Zoro was about to run his cold hands against Sanji's bare torso, the cook caught them and looked seriously at Zoro. "You didn't know it was Valentine's Day." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I did too!"

"Nuh-uh. Who told you?"

"Nobody, I figured it out!"

"Sure ya did."

"I did!"

"Mm-hm. C'mere."

~_The next day_~

"What the fuck is this note all about?"

"What the fuck is this mountain of shit all about?"

**Well? I know, avoiding the juicy and the wonderful, again. I will improve on that, surely and soon. I have to. Anyways, was that good? Tell me what you think in a review, or even a PM. ^^**

**See ya's next time~!**


End file.
